


Mój dom jest twoim domem

by Maire1



Series: Dla każdego coś miłego [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Season 9, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: To jest destiel. Żeby nie było wątpliwości. <evil laugh> Zwykle nie pisuję destieli. Ha, nigdy nie pisuję destieli. Uznajcie to za wyjątek. Mamy sezon 9, po odcinku 3, Cas jest człowiekiem, ledwo odratowanym po pchnięciu przez April, a Dean - za namową Gadriela, chce go wyrzucić z Bunkra. Cas postanawia przekonać go, żeby tego nie czynił, używając seksu jako karty przetargowej. A gdy wtrąca się Gadriel... nie, nie jest za wesoło. Ale dobro zwycięża. ;-)





	Mój dom jest twoim domem

Dean nie mógł zasnąć. Za żadne skarby świata. Przewracał się z boku na bok jakby go oblazły pchły. Kilka razy poprawiał poduszkę. Przykrywał się kocem i gwałtownie odkrywał. Wyrzuty sumienia ściskały mu żołądek z przyległościami, rolując wnętrzności i podpełzając pod same gardło smakiem żółci. Czuł, że całkowite niezrozumienie, a później strach i zawód w oczach Castiela będą go prześladowały do końca życia. Biedny Cas, zagubiony w świecie ludzkich odczuć i emocji jak dziecko we mgle, którego ledwo odnaleźli - trochę za późno, biorąc pod uwagę, że April zdążyła go zabić, a Ezekiel wskrzesić, nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego Dean każe mu rankiem odejść z Bunkra. Sam także nie - widział to w zniesmaczonym wyrazie twarzy i smutnych oczach brata. Tylko kryjący się w ciele Sama anioł wiedział, ba, to on kazał mu zachować się jak ostatnia świnia, obawiając się, że... no właśnie, że co? Jakim cudem Castiel miałby go rozpoznać, będąc zwykłym człowiekiem, zacięcie ściganym przez upadłe anioły, jakby to była jego wina, że upadły. Nie była. Nie bezpośrednio. Nieszczęsny Cas po raz kolejny dał się wmanewrować i oszukać, tym razem temu podłemu skrybie. Straszliwie łatwowierny i zbyt zadufany bywał ich aniołek. Ale serce nosił na dłoni. Przeważnie. Chyba, że akurat ich porzucał, knuł z Crowley'em, usuwał barierę w umyśle Sama albo ogłaszał się nowym bogiem - drobiazgi takie.

Dean aż fuknął z frustracji, dobrze wiedząc, że wybaczyłby Casowi wszystko to i jeszcze więcej, nie tylko dlatego, że także jemu i Samowi zdarzało się zbłądzić - eufemistycznie mówiąc, ale dlatego, że Cas był jego przyjacielem. A może kimś więcej, choć do tego nie przyznałby się nikomu - zwłaszcza Casowi, za nic na świecie. Bo jakże to tak? Przecież nie mógł kochać się w anielu stróżu swoim, prawda? Nie Dean Winchester, łamacz niewieścich serc, miłośnik kobiecych kształtów i mistrz miłostek na jedną noc. Nie licząc kilku eksperymentów w bardzo młodym wieku, które go ani ziębiły, ani grzały. To, że Cas był aniołem, a więc istotą z założenia bezpłciową (acha - a April i jego anielskie ostrze?) i potrafiącą wcielić się w dowolne naczynie, nie poprawiało mu humoru. Fakt, gdyby Cas przybrał postać wdzięcznej, błękitnookiej i ciemnowłosej kobietki, a nie błękitnookiego i ciemnowłosego Jima Novaka, byłoby mu odrobinę łatwiej przyznać się do motyli w brzuchu na sam jego widok. Taaa, na pewno. A teraz jedynymi motylami w brzuchu, które czuł, były palące wyrzuty sumienia, że bez skrupułów planuje wyrzucić bezradnego, skazanego na głód, chłód i poniewierkę Casa z powrotem na przysłowiowy bruk. Świnia, nie przyjaciel.

Ale jak miał się sprzeciwić Ezekielowi, który ponownie zastosował na nim szantaż moralny? Rozwydrzył się aniołek z połamanymi skrzydłami. Żądał, nie prosił, nakazywał, nie podpowiadał, na pytania o Sama odpowiadał zdawkowo. Co w sumie powinno dać Deanowi do myślenia. A jeśli Zeke już wyleczył Sama, lecz zwlekał z odejściem, bo mu w naczyniu godnym Lucyfera po prostu było wygodnie? To nie była miła myśl. I jak niby miał to sprawdzić, do ciężkiej cholery? Siłą wyrzucić Ezekiela z Sama, sprawdzić, czy brat dycha, po czym, gdyby okazało się, że nie do końca, zakrzyknąć - ojej, przepraszam, pomyliłem się, wróć, kochany aniołeczku i dokończ dzieła, a ja znów pogadam z Samem, by cię, chcąc, nie chcąc, wpuścił. Nie odważy się. Nie po tym, gdy widział, jak w szpitalu młodszy brat rozpada się na malutkie kawałeczki, nie dające się skleić najlepszym Superglue czy dwustronną taśmą klejącą. Sam albo Cas, wybór należy do ciebie. Cholera jasna, psiakrew.

Drgnął i podniósł się na łokciach, ale nie sięgnął po broń pod poduszką, gdy drzwi do jego pokoju uchyliły się cicho, wpuszczając smugę światła z korytarza, w której zamajaczyła postać Casa, nie w zwyczajowej białej koszuli z niebieskim krawatem, garniturze i wymiętym prochowcu, a w wersji lumpenproletariackiej - boso, w workowatych dżinsach, zielonej koszulce i bordowej bluzie z kapturem. Dean odruchowo pstryknął włącznikiem nocnej lampki i oślepiony, przymrużył oczy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale natłok myśli go pokonał.

Castiel wyglądał na zakłopotanego i zagubionego, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się rys determinacji. Wszedł głębiej do pokoju, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi, po czym bez słowa zaczął ściągać z siebie ciuchy - najpierw bluzę i t-shirt, a później zabrał się za rozpinanie dżinsów. W jego ruchach nie było nic uwodzicielskiego, czy zmysłowego. Rozbierał się jak automat, przygryzając wargi i nie spuszczając wzroku z całkowicie zbitego z tropu Deana. Nie przestał nawet, gdy przez chwilę zaplątał się w nogawkę własnych spodni i mało nie upadł na podłogę, co powinno być zabawne, a nie było.

\- Cas, co ty robisz? - spytał bezradnie Winchester, wydobywając się spod koca i instynktownie przesuwając się ku wezgłowiu łóżka, jak najdalej od rozgrywającego się przed nim przedziwnego striptizu. - Zwariowałeś?

Castiel zastygł z dłonią na bokserkach i nerwowo oblizał wargi.

\- Chciałem cię prosić, żebyś pozwolił mi zostać - powiedział cicho, tak cicho i chrapliwie, że Dean ledwo go usłyszał. - Chciałem cię przekonać, że potrafię być... użyteczny.

\- Tak? - prawie krzyknął Dean i natychmiast zasłonił sobie usta ręką. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by Sam go usłyszał i przybiegł na ratunek. - Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że ja... przecież wcale nie chcę cię wyrzucać, tylko... Jezu, Cas, ubieraj się!

\- Ludzie używają seksu jako karty przetargowej, prawda? - spytał niepewnie Castiel, wbijając w niego przenikliwie niebieskie spojrzenie i przekrzywiając głowę jak szczeniak próbujący zrozumieć swego pana. - Bez moich anielskich mocy, tylko to mi zostało. Nie za bardzo potrafię sprzątać, czy gotować, więc...

\- Na miłość boską - wyrwało się Deanowi, który i tak nie wierzył w Boga. Zakłuło go w sercu i pod powiekami. - Cas, nie musisz udowadniać swojej użyteczności, by być naszym przyjacielem. Ko... lubimy cię za to, kim jesteś, a nie za to, co potrafiłeś. Nie za anielskość. Nie za moce. Nie za piękne oczy.

\- To dlaczego każesz mi odejść? - zapytał Cas z rozpaczą. - Nie wiem, czy sobie poradzę. Nie chcę znów być głodny, zziębnięty, zaszczuty i samotny. Proszę, Dean. Zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz. Nie pragniesz mnie? Bo ja cię pragnę. Od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

\- Że co? - zapytał Dean, wpatrując się w niego jak zaczarowany i z wrażenia zapominając na chwilę oddychać. - Jak to - pragniesz? Anioły nie pragną.

\- Powiedz to Sarielowi i pozostałym grigori - bąknął Cas, wciąż nie mogąc zdecydować się, czy ściągnąć bokserki, czy nie i jednak w nich zostając. - Poza ty, już nie jestem aniołem. I mogę cię pragnąć, ile zapragnę.

\- Ale ja nie pragnę, byś mnie pragnął - wychrypiał skołowany Dean, jeszcze bardziej cofając się na łóżku i opierając plecami o wezgłowie.

Niestety, jego słowom przeczyło drżenie, które przebiegło przez całe ciało i spłynęło w dół brzucha, wyraźnie rysując się przez cienką bawełnę koszulki i slipów. Tyle w temacie jego przeważnie niewzruszonej heteroseksualności. Nie jego wina, że błękitne oczy i pełne wargi Casa działały na niego bardziej niż powinny. Prawie nagie ciało również.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i nieśmiało podszedł bliżej, siadając na łóżku i wpatrując się w niego z powagą.

\- Mogę cię pocałować? Całowanie bardzo mi się podobało.

\- Yyy... z April? - wymamrotał Dean, wielkimi, przerażonymi oczyma patrząc, jak Cas się ku niemu pochyla. - Zwykle całowanie jest całkiem przyjem...

Stało się. Usta Casa dotknęły jego i uciszyły go w pół słowa. Do diabła, nigdy nie całował się z facetem. Dobra, całował, ale dawno, dawno temu, więc odwykł od tego uczucia. Wargi Castiela były odrobinę spierzchnięte, ale miękkie i chętne, więc rozchylił swoje i ostrożnie pozwolił, by ich języki dotknęły się po raz pierwszy. Cas smakował miętową pastą do zębów, kawą i nutą cynamonu - widać dobrał się do ostatniej paczki korzennych ciasteczek, a on - prawdopodobnie whisky, której łyknął przed położeniem się spać. Mhm, przyjemnie. Niepewnie objął Casa za kark i przyciągnął bliżej, by pogłębić pocałunek. Jedyna różnica w całowaniu mężczyzny polegała na tym, że kilkudniowy zarost zakłuł go w podbródek i musnął podpuchnięte wargi. Iskra pożądania pomknęła wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Westchnął i drugą ręką zjechał niżej, na umięśnione ramię, z którego szybko umknął, by nie urazić castielowej rany po nożu, gładkie plecy, wgłębienie w dole kręgosłupa, pośladki wciąż przesłonięte bokserkami, które jednak można było łatwo ściągnąć. Cas zamruczał jak kot, pchnął go na łóżko i usiadł na nim okrakiem, nie przestając całować. Podwinął Deanowi koszulkę i ściągnął przez głowę, na chwilę unieruchamiając i wykorzystując to, by pocałować go raz jeszcze. Ściągnął t-shirt do końca. Jego usta i język zsunęły się na szczękę, szyję, obojczyk, prawy sutek - Dean mimo woli jęknął w głos, osamotniony lewy sutek, torturując go bez litości i chuchnęły ciepłem na brzuch i podbrzusze. O, do licha, pomyślał nieprzytomnie Dean, jeszcze chwila, a...

Palce Casa przesunęły się po napiętych slipach, wślizgnęły pod i uwolniły jego męskość w pełnej chwale, zaczerwienioną na czubku i ociekającą wilgocią. Dean zastygł jak króliczek złapany w światła reflektorów nadjeżdżającego przeznaczenia, ale Cas nie wyglądał na przerażonego. Uśmiechnął się, obejmując go mocniej, bardziej stanowczo i narzucając nieznośnie powolny rytm. Dean westchnął, odruchowo wypychając biodra i zaciskając palce na pośladkach Castiela. W tej pozycji nie miał zbyt wielkiej szansy, by odwzajemnić stymulację miejsca strategicznego, mógł jedynie wsunąć dłoń pod bokserki i popieścić kreskę rozdzielającą jędrne półkule, krąglutkie jądra obciągnięte mięciutką, porośniętą delikatnymi włoskami skórą i ciasne wejście, zaciskające się wokół jego palców niczym magiczny pierścień.

Zaskoczony Cas sapnął, ale przyjął pieszczoty bez protestu, w zamian pochylając się jeszcze niżej i wypinając w zdecydowanie właściwym kierunku, jednocześnie dodając do posuwistego ruchu dłoni wokół męskości Deana usta i język. Wrażenie było piorunujące. W jednej chwili Dean znalazł się nomen omen w Niebie. Żadna kobieta nie miała tak umiejętnego, stanowczego języka. I niebieskości oczu wbitych w niego z żarliwym uczuciem rozjaśniającym je do świetlistego błękitu.

Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od pełnych warg Casa obejmujących jego przyrodzenie i przesuwających się po nim wilgotnym ciepłem, zasysających w głąb, głębiej niż mógłby się spodziewać. Zgubił oddech i przez dłuższy czas nie potrafił go złapać, ale jego dłonie nie próżnowały, pieszcząc Casa coraz gwałtowniej, namiętniej, bardziej ponaglająco.

Cas zaśmiał się, naprawdę się zaśmiał, choć siłą rzeczy jego śmiech był nieco stłumiony. Oderwał usta od tego, od czego w żadnej mierze nie powinien, ale Dean wybaczył mu to w jednej chwili, gdy tylko anioł stróż przesunął się ciut wyżej, uciekając spod jego palców, ale nie uciekając przed większym wezwaniem. Protesty Deana zdusił kolejny, namiętny pocałunek, podczas gdy Cas sadowił się na nim - dosłownie sadowił, przyjmując w siebie cal po calu. Nieco bolesne sapnięcie wystraszyło Deana na śmierć, ale nie potrafi się wycofać. Z bezwładnymi przeprosinami na ustach sięgnął po męskość Casa, przytulającą się do jego brzucha i pobudził ją przekonywującymi pociągnięciami. Zadrżała mu w dłoni i ożyła, naprężając się w przyjemny, jednoznaczny sposób.

Cas westchnął przeciągle, odchylając do tyłu, przyjmując Deana do końca i rozpoczynając jazdę bez trzymanki, najpierw powoli, by po chwili przyspieszyć. Dean niemal krzyknął w głos, lecz nie zapomniał o pieszczeniu Casa, ani o tym, aby zmieniać kąt pchnięć, szukając jego prostaty, by doprowadzić go na skraj przyjemności, nie bólu. Znalazł. Oczy Casa rozszerzyły się jak u kota podpatrującego akwarium w półmroku, a z uchylonych ust wyrwał dźwięk, którego nie powstydziłaby się gwiazda porno. Dean też tak brzmiał - słyszał się, lecz miał to w głębokim poważaniu.

Przyspieszyli, Cas na górze, on na dole, chociaż to on pieprzył Casa, a nie odwrotnie. Na krawędzi spełnienia wzmocnił uścisk wokół męskości przyjaciela, za wszelką cenę pragnąc, by tamten doszedł pierwszy. W nagrodę poczuł kleiste ciepło rozlewające się po brzuchu i usłyszał stłumiony krzyk, wiec pozwolił sobie na ostatnią szarżę. Z drżeniem wbił się głęboko, potężnie, do końca i eksplodował jak supernowa. W każdym razie supernowa rozbłysła mu pod powiekami i obezwładniła na dłuższą chwilę.

A kiedy nieco uspokoił oddech i otworzył oczy, za rozluźnionymi, bezwładnymi plecami Castiela zobaczył stojącego nad nimi Sama. Nie, nie Sama - Ezekiela. Rozpoznał anioła bez pudła. Pewnie po nagłym błysku błękitu w oczach. Pytanie, protest, usprawiedliwienie - cokolwiek to było, zamarło mu na ustach, gdy Zeke niemal zdarł z niego Casa i rzucił w kąt pokoju jak szmacianą zabawkę, a następnie sięgnął po niego samego, ściągając z łóżka i ciskając w drzwi. Drzwi ustąpiły. Nagi Dean znienacka znalazł się po ich drugiej stronie, na korytarzu Bunkra. Przejście z ekstazy i postorgazmicznego rozluźnienia do ukłucia wstydu, czym prędzej zastąpionego pełnym niezrozumieniem, szokiem i bolesnym lądowaniem na twardych kafelkach było zabójcze. Co jest, do cholery?

\- Jeśli ty możesz się zabawić, to ja też - burknął Ezekiel w ciele Sama, zatrzaskując mu drzwi przed nosem.

Z poziomu podłogi Dean popatrzył na nie z niedowierzaniem i w pełnym oszołomieniu. Jednak odgłosy, które po chwili dobiegły z jego własnej sypialni, poderwały go na nogi i zmusiły do rzucenia się na solidne drewno z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Trzask przesuwanych mebli, uderzenie, padające ciało, jęk Casa, ledwo zrozumiałe błagania, nieprzyjemny śmiech Ezekiela - co bardziej upiorne, rozbrzmiewający głosem Sama, kolejne uderzenie, kolejny krzyk.

Dean poczuł, że za chwilę oszaleje. Do cna. Warknął i całym ciałem rzucił się na drzwi. Jego zabolało, a one nie ustąpiły. Uparcie ponowił próbę, obijając sobie ramię i biodro. Pewnie Ezekiel wzmocnił je jakimś zaklęciem, czarem, sigilem. Sigilem? Na granicy szaleństwa odwrócił się i pobiegł do kuchni tylko po to, by chwycić z blatu mały nożyk do obierania warzyw i wrócić z nim pod przeklęte drzwi. Boże, jak bardzo nie chciał słyszeć tego, co za nimi słyszał.

Ciął głęboko, rozkrwawiając lewą dłoń i palcami prawej gorączkowo zaczął rysować na drewnie znak wyrzucający anioły z ich naczyń - teoretycznie ufał Ezekielowi, co nie znaczyło, że w archiwach Ludzi Pisma nie odszukał i nie nauczył się odpowiedniego sigilu, wariacji tego odsyłającego anielskie zastępy, wrysowanego w koło niewinnego „t" z ogonkiem i czapeczką wśród kilku tajemniczych bazgrołów. Na wszelki wypadek. Castiela zaklęcie nie będzie się imało - teraz był człowiekiem, podobnie jak on i Sam, ale Ezekiel... O, tak, to powinno walnąć skurwysyna jak taranem i rozpędzić na cztery wiatry.

W ostatniej chwili, nim przyłożył krwawiącą rękę do znaku na drzwiach, przeraził się, że tym samym zabije Sama - jeśli nie w tej chwili, to za jakiś czas, gdy jego sponiewierane niedokończonymi Próbami ciało rozpadnie się w proch i pył, ale już nie potrafił się zatrzymać. Sam albo Cas, wybór należy do ciebie. Nie miał wyboru. Uderzył dłonią w drzwi.

Rumor za ścianą ucichł jak cięty nożem, pozostawiając tylko cichy, pełen żałości płacz Casa, a drzwi ustąpiły, jakby nigdy się przed nim nie zatrzasnęły. Dean wpadł przez nie niczym rozwścieczona Erynia, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedząc, komu pierwszemu rzucić się na ratunek. Rzucił okiem na skulonego pod ścianą, zalanego łzami Castiela, który próbował odsunąć się jak najdalej od rozciągniętego na łóżku, na pół nagiego Sama i pełen poczucia winy zarówno wobec niego, jak i młodszego brata, dopadł do tego ostatniego, jednocześnie potrząsając nim i szukając pulsu na spoconej szyi. Znalazł, choć Sam był zamroczony i całkowicie niekontaktujący. Może i dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że chyba nie byłby w stanie pojąć, co robi w niekompletnym stroju Adama w sypialni Deana, rozciągnięty na jego łóżku w stanie wskazującym na jednoznaczne zamiary, który to stan, na szczęście, mijał. Nie mniej Sammy oddychał, nie płonął od gorączki, ani nie przerażał chłodem i bladością trupa, więc istniała nadzieja, że ten anielski sukinsyn, Zeke dotrzymał słowa, chociaż po części, i zdążył go podleczyć, a może nawet wyleczył do końca. Co za ulga.

Dean gwałtownie naciągnął na brata koc, uważając, by nie powalać go krwią wciąż płynącą z rozciętej, lewej dłoni i okrywając, jak najlepiej potrafił. Obejrzał się na siedzącego na podłodze, przytulonego do ściany, zapłakanego, roztrzęsionego i posiniaczonego Castiela i słowa pociechy zamarły mu w zaschniętym z emocji gardle. Sam, tfu, Ezekiel chyba nie zdążył... nie zdążył, prawda?

Niepewnie zsunął się z łóżka, przyklękając przed błękitnookim obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy. Gdy tylko dotknął jego ramienia, Cas zajęczał, wyrywając się i próbując wpasować w ścianę, ale po chwili skupił na nim błędny wzrok i bez słowa rzucił mu się na szyję, ściskając rozpaczliwie. Dean przygarnął go do siebie, tuląc jak dziecko i niechcący zostawiając na plecach czerwone smugi krwi z rozkrwawionej ręki. Nieważne, że obaj byli nadzy. Nie to w tej chwili było najważniejsze. Cas potrzebował całej miłości, jaką Dean mógł mu ofiarować, a on nie zamierzał uciekać przed odpowiedzialnością. To była jego wina, tylko i wyłącznie jego. Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa.

\- To nie Sam - powiedział bezradnie, w duchu błagając wszystkie dobre duchy, by Cas tak tego nie zapamiętał i nie wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy zobaczy jego brata.

\- Nie - zgodził się żałośnie Cas, pociągając nosem i kłując go trzydniowym zarostem w nagie, pokrywające się gęsią skórką ramię. - Ale dlaczego miał w sobie anioła?

\- Umierał po Próbach, więc Ezekiel miał go poskładać do kupy.

\- Gadriel - bąknął Castiel, rozplatając wężowy uścisk wokół szyi Deana i wydając się odrobinę dochodzić do siebie. Dziwnie ludzkim gestem otarł ręką łzy z oczu i zerknął na rozciągniętego na łóżku młodszego Winchestera, okrytego kocem niemal po brodę. - To był Gadriel. Ten, który niegdyś wpuścił Lucyfera do Edenu i spowodował upadek pierwszych ludzi.

Dean przełknął. A zatem Zeke miał racje - Castiel był w stanie go rozpoznać, mimo, że stał się człowiekiem. Nie, nie Ezekiel, a Gadriel. Dobrze, że nie sam Lucyfer, bo pewnie i tak dałby się oszukać - biedny, zdeterminowany Dean Winchester, wierzący na słowo pierwszemu lepszemu aniołowi, że jest tym, za kogo się podaje.

\- Czy teraz będę mógł z wami zostać? - zapytał niepewnie Cas, spoglądając na niego podkrążonymi, niebieskimi jak len oczyma.

\- Tak, Cas, będziesz mógł zostać - odpowiedział Dean ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Nasz dom jest twoim domem i takie tam. Sam powiedziałby to po hiszpańsku, ale ja nie potrafię.

\- Nie szkodzi - pocieszył go Castiel. - Wierzę. A czy czasem będę mógł z tobą spać?

Dean, który właśnie próbował poukładać sobie w głowie, co powinni teraz zrobić - wziąć prysznic, opatrzyć co trzeba, ubrać się, ubrać do końca Sama i jakoś zataszczyć go do jego własnego pokoju, wypić coś na wzmocnienie, ok, mocna kawa też mogłaby być, i to niekoniecznie w tej kolejności, zakrztusił się i spojrzał na niego z pełnym niedowierzaniem. Nie, Cas nie żartował.

\- Tak? - potwierdził niepewnie, w nagrodę zyskując promienny uśmiech eks anioła i palące pytanie tłukące mu się pod czaszką - jak on to wyjaśni bratu swemu, Samowi, o reszcie świata nie wspominając? Na piśmie?

Na razie z trudem pozbierał się z podłogi, pomógł wstać poobijanemu Castielowi i zapatrzył się na wciąż nieprzytomnego Sama rozciągniętego na łóżku jak na katafalku, tfu, na psa urok. Nagość całej ich trójki zaczynała mu dziwnie przeszkadzać. A więc prysznic, opatrunek, ubranie, łyk whisky. Dwa łyki.

A później się zobaczy...


End file.
